Trapped!
by PsychicDash
Summary: Peach, Zelda, and Toon Link team up to get Ness and Lucas together! This includes yaoi and NessXLucas pairing. Rated M for obvious reasons. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I've been reading a lotta fanfiction, and I decided to write one myself! IT'S ABOUT TIME TOO. The characters may be a little out of character. And if my chapters are named wrong or something, I'll be sure to fix that. For now, I just need time to figure out how the heck it works XD  
Warning: Yaoi and NessXLucas**

It was during the afternoon as the Brawlers were participating in the traditional Sports Day. This day occurs on every second Saturday of each month, with different sports to play on each day. To Ness' enjoyment, this month's sport was baseball. Everyone participating in the game were now getting ready to play. Not all Brawlers were playing though, some of them just spectated. Including Lucas. The crowd started filling in the bleachers , with Lucas sitting in the front row with one of his good friends, TL, which was Toon Link for short.

"Hey TL, weren't you going to going to play baseball this month?" Lucas questioned.

"Nah," he replied, "I sorta got intimidated by Ness' skills and how good he was at baseball. And I would've ended up on the opposite team of his anyway. So why play when you know you're gonna lose?"

"Oh, alright," Lucas understood, "I bet Ness will win this game for sure! Because one time he-"

"Yeah, yeah," TL interrupted. "There's no need the accomplishments of your _boyfriend_," he teased.

"What? Don't be silly! Ness can't be my b-boyfriend!" Lucas said, blushing at the word 'boyfriend.'

TL noticed the faint blush on Lucas' face. In fact, he noticed a bunch of things here and there. Like how Link purposely brags around Zelda all the time, how Kirby eats inanimate objects instead of just real food, and how Marth's tiara makes him look like a girl.

'But I must give him some credit. That tiara really suits him,' TL thought.

"I dunno Lucas, you seem to hang around Ness all the time, and seeing you without him is rare. Like now," TL said thoughtfully.

"Ummm, well..." Lucas felt cornered. "Oh look! The game is starting!" Lucas shouted, hoping to get off the topic. "Go Ness!"

TL decided to close up the conversation to watch the game.

All the baseball players started heading out onto the field. Out of all of them, Ness was the only one that Lucas had his attention on. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt and shorts, red cleats, white socks that reached up just below his knees, and topped off with his usual lucky red and blue bill hat, tilted to the side a bit, just like always. Lucas couldn't have cared less about what the others were wearing because to him, Ness only mattered.

The players were now in their positions with Ness' team batting first. First up was Zero Suit Samus, and Wario was the pitcher.

"Don't trip honey!" Wario teased. "We don't want anyone to get harmed in the playing of this game!"

"Shut up, you ass wipe!" Samus retorted. Then as Wario pitched the ball, Samus concentrated her aim. 'You'll regret ever saying that to me,' Samus thought with a vicious face. With the right timing and accurate aiming, Samus hit the ball spot on! The ball went flying at Wario's crotch!

"Ooooh..." The male crowd moaned.

"I felt that..." TL said with a weirded out face.

"Haha!" Lucas giggled joyfully. Although he was a bit thrown off by it too. He sure was glad he wasn't Wario.

"AAAAHH!" Wario cried as he got on both knees holding the spot that might be broken.

As that was happening, Samus ran all the way to homebase, taunting a little on the way there. Everyone was too distracted on Wario's cries of pain to actually catch her. Not to mention the players didn't want to mess with her.

"You don't mess with me like that, baby," Samus said with her seductive voice, walking back off to the batters' bench. The crowd roared!

"You see... now that is what I want for Christmas," said Snake as he pointed Samus out for his friend Ike.

Next up was Link to bat.

"I hope he trips on the way to home base," TL said rather smugly.

"Why? There's nothing bad about Link, is there?" Lucas questioned.

"Not really, but I have this bad feeling that he just copies me all the time," he replied, "and being the smaller version of him just gets on my nerves!"

Zelda, who was listening in the whole time on the bench behind them, nudged TL on the head gently.

"Don't say that! You know if you do, Link will get bad luck! And you aren't his smaller version, you're his toon version, which was developed by Nintendo for people's entertainment," Zelda said matter of factly.

TL looked at her with his gaping mouth.

"Where the heck was I when all this information was released?" He shouted.

"Hogging the bathroom..." Lucas said quietly.

"Hey... you know very well that people who come to watch us brawl don't just look at our fighting skills," TL replied, flipping his short hair.

The three laughed.

At that moment Lucas noticed that it was Ness' turn to bat. TL continued chatting with Zelda as the lost boy tried figuring out what had happened in the game so far. Four people have already batted and there has been two outs. Lucas knew Ness wouldn't become the third out, he was just too good for it. Lucas smiled.

Ness walked out to the base and readied his bat.

"Well here comes the reincarnation of Babe Ruth!" Wario groaned. "Just try and hit this!" Wario spitted on the ball.

'It's a spitball,' Ness thought, completely unfazed by Wario's words, 'isn't that illegal in baseball? Eh, all well. I've faced enough cheaters in this game to learn how to deal with it.'

Wario prepared his pitch, and then threw it at amazing speed! It was racing towards Ness, then he swung his bat. A direct hit! The ball was sent out of the park!

"YES!" he yelled as he began running over all the bases with his hands up in the air!

"YEAH! GO NESS!" Lucas cheered. Although he has seen him do this many times before, it was just so amazing that every time felt like his first. The way Ness' brilliant violet eyes glistened in the sun's rays, the motioning of his swift body hitting the ball, and that beautiful smile he wears on his face on every home run. Lucas' eyes were glued on Ness the whole time. He really liked Ness a lot, a bit too much. 'He should just become a male model. I'd totally buy those magazines he shows up in,' Lucas randomly thought.

"Uhhh Lucas? LUUCCCAAASSS?" TL shouted into his ear, trying to get his attention. "Earth to Lucas! Oh, c'mon! You come from the game Earthbound don't you? You can at least live by the name!" TL was waving his hands in front of him now.

"It's actually Mother 3..." Zelda couldn't help but correct TL.

"Whatever!" TL shouted.

"Uh...ah...what?" Lucas snapped out of his daydream. He has just noticed he has been staring at Ness for about ten minutes now.

"Okay Lucas, spill it. Me and Zelda just watched you drool over Ness for some time now. You like him, don't you?" TL laid it flat.

"Wh-what? I did no such thing!" he replied, wiping the drool on his mouth, "okay, so maybe I was, but don't tell anybody!" Lucas blushed. It was really easy to admit his feelings for Ness to other people, but when it comes to actually saying it to Ness, heck no. This one time he was about to finally confess to him, but he took an arrow to the knee.

"I suspected that, but not just now. I mean, I suspected it as soon as I caught you secretly dressing up in Ness' clothes last Tuesday," Zelda giggled. "You should really learn how to make sure your door is closed. But anyways, I promise you Lucas, we will not tell anybody." She gave him a reassuring smile. Lucas looked away in embarrassment.

TL stopped in the middle of his texting, and put his cellphone back in his pocket.

"Yeah sure... we won't tell anybody..." He said quietly, looking away from Lucas.

"TL..." Lucas said, gripping his friend's arm tightly, "who was that?"

"Y-you won't get mad if I told Peach about this, right?" TL chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

Lucas zapped TL with his PSI magnet.

"Out of all people, you tell Peach about this?" Lucas screamed with a high pitch.

"And why do you even have Peach's number anyways...?" Zelda questioned, slowly turning towards TL.

"W-well I-" TL blushed, "I thought that we can tell-" He was interrupted by a sudden scream. Not just any scream, it was one of those fangirl screams.

"Eeeeeeee!" Peach sqeaked while running down the bleachers' stairs towards the group. She plopped right on down next to Zelda.

"Lucas loves Ness!" She flailed her arms excitedly. "It's so sweet! Does he know yet?"

"Not really..." Lucas replied, scratching the back of his head.

Peach's reaction to that was unexpected. Instead of giving him one of those disappointed looks, she was... smiling. The creepy kind of smile. This weirded out Lucas to no end.

"And don't even think about telling Ness about my feelings!" Lucas reddened again.

"Don't worry, I won't~!" Peach sang. In fact, she had something better in mind.

'That is not a good sign,' TL and Zelda thought together.

The four friends decided to leave the conversation at that, and continued watching the game, with Lucas watching over Ness like a hawk whenever it was his turn to play. Heck, he watched him even when he wasn't playing! He sighed dreamily at the sight of him.

'Can he get any more obvious?' The friends thought as he stared at him.

Then finally, the game was over. Of course Ness' team won, considering he was hitting the ball out of the park on his every turn. But if he never played, the team would've been more than screwed. Some teammates congratulated Ness and some of them gave him an awesome high five. They all went back into the dressing room to change from their uniforms into their regular attire again. With that, Lucas waited for Ness on the bleachers like they planned, while the others started dispersing back into the Smash Mansion for dinner.

Meanwhile, with Peach, Zelda, and TL.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Zelda asked Peach politely.

"This better not be one of your stupid tea parties again," TL complained.

She avoided answering Zelda's question, but she just _had_ to reply to TL's comment. Her hand raised in the air and slapped TL across the face.

"MY TEA PARTIES ARE BADASS! YOU'RE JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO NOTICE! HMPH!" she said in that high voice of hers. TL rubbed his cheek with one of his hands. Until his mind starting going off in all directions.

Now that TL thinks about it, Peach slapped him with her hand, and her hand has been on her mouth. Which means... IT'S AN INDIRECT KISS FROM PEACH! He couldn't help but giggle stupidly.

Zelda was about to scold TL on manners, when all of a sudden, Peach stopped right before a corner and looked around it. There, Marth and Ike were arguing.

"Why the hell did you tell Crazy Hand we would clean up the field?" Marth shouted.

"Well, maybe if he didn't look as if he was going to strangle us, I would've said no!" Ike shouted back.

Peach smirked, walking towards the two fighters, with TL and Zelda following close behind.

"Boys! Calm down," Peach said nicely, "we'll take the job off your hands!"

"Hey, thanks you guys!" Ike thanked, as he handed the keys to the storage to them. As soon as they gave her the keys they immediately ran for the cafeteria in case Peach would change her mind. TL and Zelda were shocked.

"Peach, what in the world are you doing?" Zelda asked.

"GREAT! Now we have to clean up the whole field!" TL cried.

"Okay you guys, I have a plan to get Lucas and Ness together, but I'll need your help," she stated.

"..." Both of them were left dumbfounded. Apparently they did not see this coming.

"I guess I'll help. Lucas really likes Ness, so why not? And I'd like to see what will happen in the end!" TL laughed. He was actually doing this for all the gay jokes he can make on them if they did somehow end up together.

"I'll help too, for Lucas' sake," Zelda agreed.

"OKAY! So here's the plan..." The three of them huddled together.

Meanwhile, Lucas was still waiting in the ball field. A few minutes later, Ness arrived dressed in his usual clothing.

"I'm back Lucas!" Ness yelled as he ran towards him.

"Hey Ness," Lucas smiled, "you did great out there!"

"Don't say that like it's the first time you've seen me do that!" Ness blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "So it's getting pretty dark out, wanna head back inside for some dinner?"

"Sure, I'm starving!" Lucas held his tummy. The two then headed into the building, but were stopped by three smiling friends.

"Hey you two!" Peach greeted. TL and Zelda were standing like statues behind her, faking smiles.

"Need anything you guys?" Ness asked.

"Yes. Crazy Hand has ordered you to gather all the equipment left on the field and return it back into the storage. And yes, it has to be you," Peach stated, pointing her gloved index finger at them.

"But we just got back into the building. And we're completely tired and hungry. Not to mention it's already dark outside!" Ness explained.

"Yeah, but that's Crazy Hand for you. You'll never know what he'll do next!" TL pitched in.

"And don't worry, the stadium lights are still on. So you'll be able to see everything you need," Zelda said softly.

"Aww fiddlesticks!" Lucas exclaimed. "Well, I guess we better do what he says."

"Yes, do what he says, do_ exactly _what he says," Peach said weirdly.

"Uh, okay then?" Ness cocked his head. "We'll clean up the field real quick! C'mon Lucas!" Ness yelled, taking a hold of Lucas' hand while running out the door and into the field.

"W-woah!" Lucas sounded when headed out the door.

Peach, Zelda, and TL nodded at each other as soon as the two left.

"You guys know what to do," Peach said, and the three split up.

Toon Link went to his room and got one of his big, thick blankets with a Tri-Force on it, and headed for the storage room. Zelda however, went directly to the storage and arranged the boxes with her magic to make a trail where Ness and Lucas will be sure to walk around in. And Peach went to her room and made some special pink pill-shaped "candy" and put it in a jar that was bare of labels. She also got her over stocked amount of cameras, put them in a bag so she can set them up in the storage, and then headed over there.

Once everyone was there, the three set up the cameras at numerous places where Ness and Lucas might be around. When that was done, Peach found a shelf and put the jar of "candy" where everyone could see it.

"What's that? And can I have some?" He started opening it before Peach could answer.

"NO!" She snatched it from his hands and put it back. "Trust me, you don't wanna eat these..."

"Why...?" Zelda asked in her suspicious tone. This tone of hers always seemed to bring out the truth in people. Everyone knew it.

"It's just candy! Calm your suspicious tone Zelda!" She chuckled nervously, patting Zelda on her shoulder. Getting off the topic completely, she asked a new question. "Okay TL put your items around this place, so it seems like somebody hasn't personally put it there."

"Okie dokie!" TL saluted as he put his blanket randomly somewhere.

"TL, where are the pillows?"

"The what?"

"The pillows!"

"Oh uhhh I forgot them."

Peach and Zelda gave a facepalm. "How will they sleep now?" Zelda asked.

"W-wait! Maybe I can go hurry up and go get them!" TL said hopefully. At that moment, Ness and Lucas can be heard from a distance.

"FORGET IT! THEY CAN USE EACH OTHER AS PILLOWS! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Peach yelled, taking both of their hands and scrambling out of the storage. They bent around the corner so they could peek around it to see when the boys will come.

By then, both of the boys had all the equipment piled up in their hands and were currently heading to the storage room.

"A-ah Ness!" Lucas said, out of breath from carrying the heavy items. "This is way too heavy! Can't we take two trips over there?" Lucas shaked under the heavy weight.

Ness passed by Lucas carrying just as much stuff as him.

"N-no way! TWO TRIPS ARE FOR THE WEAK," Ness said, about to drop his stuff too. "We can do this!"

"But the storage is too far!" Lucas cried.

"Don't worry! It's just around this corner!" Ness sighed of relief.

The two boys curved around a corner of a hallway to find no storage there.

"Okay so maybe it's a few corners away..." Ness said, apparently miscalculated the location of the storage.

"AWWW!" Lucas groaned, "I'm gonna die before we even get there!"

"C'mon Lucas, stop exaggerating! Just keep on going!" Ness motivated.

"FINE!" Lucas shouted, traveling faster, then passed Ness.

"SHHH! I think I hear them coming!" Peach whispered loudly.

All of them quieted down. Then the two boys finally arrived.

"THANK THE LORD!" Lucas shouted happily as he got closer to the storage door.

"YES!" Ness cheered. Opening the door with his PSI powers, they both walked in and carefully sorted out the materials.

"NOOOOW!" Peach yelled. She quickly dashed towards the storage door, closed it with a big bang, locked it with the key, and ran back around the corner, panting. "JOB WELL DONE PEACHY!" she praised herself in 3rd person. "And now that this is over with, I can tell you what those pills are!"

She brought them into a group huddle and explained the rest.

"W-WHAT?" TL was spasming. "_That's_ what those candies are for?" Now he was having a seizure on the floor.

"H-HOW SHAMELESS!" Zelda exclaimed with her hand across her mouth. She was blushing like crazy.

"Zelda, Toon Link, please... CALM YO TITS. I know what I'm doing. I know more than you think I know."

"But Peach! Now that I think about it, your plan has so many gaps! Are you _sure _it's going to work?" TL asked.

"YES TL! I'M SURE!" Peach groaned, "ALL my plans work!"

Peach was right, all her plans _did_ work. This silenced both of them.

In the end, Zelda gave in because she couldn't help but like the plan just a little bit. "At the end, I-I want to see the video when it's done, okay?" Zelda smiled slighty.

"I knew you'd like it!" Peach squeaked, putting her hand on Zelda's shoulder. "And I won't forget to show you it!" Then Peach turned to TL. "Do you want to see it too?" Peach smiled.

"I, uuhhh... alright," TL said, trying his best not to make eye contact. 'Oh god, I'm so gay for doing this,' TL announced in his head. "Well, WHATEVER! Let's just go!" TL stomped off to the cafeteria. Peach and Zelda followed behind him, giggling.

**There we go! This is the first chapter of my story! The next one will be about Ness and Lucas trapped in the storage! The story is rated M for reasons... so I guess you can probably tell what happens next. The chapter will be up in a few once I'm done editing it and figure out how to add chapters! Anyways, review and all that stuff! I'm open to any opinion you got for me. ANYTHING. Hey, you can say I suck if you wanted too. Who can get better at writing if you don't straight up tell me? Also, tell me if I made any grammar mistakes because the program I used to write this didn't have spell check X_X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! I finally got the second chapter up! Sorry, for the wait (if you guys even waited) but when I started editing my already done chapter, I just had to have another idea of how the whole thing would go. So I ended up rewriting the WHOLE thing. X_X Aside from that, thanks for the reviews you guys! There may not be much, but it meant a lot to me and gave me the strength to make this chapter. Not to mention that basically my life motto is to never, ever let anything be undone. It's like sitting next to someone you really hate. Very uncomfortable. (btw the things that needed fixing in Ch.1, I fixed em, thanks ^_^)  
This is the rated M part!**

* * *

Ness groaned as he kicked the door. "Apparently some guys thought it was funny to pull a prank on us, but what gets me off is that we have no idea who they are!" Ness enraged.

"Calm down Ness!" Lucas sedated. "We already tried breaking down the door, checking for windows to break and exit out of, and screaming for help!" Lucas held a finger to his forehead. "Hey, will our PSI open the door? Like when you opened it when we got here?"

"Nope, the door was unlocked at first. Our powers work as an extra helping hand, not a key," Ness sighed.

"Oh..." Lucas understood. "Then I guess we are stuck here... together," Lucas smiled while the other boy wasn't looking.

"I guess you're right," Ness accepted his fate, "But what are we gonna eat? I'm starving! We didn't get to have dinner yet," he thought of his precious, precious steak.

"Well, we can look for the food! Remember those party balls that contain food in them while we were brawling?" Lucas said in an upbeat manner.

"You mean the ones that you eat all of before I can even get to them? Yeah." Ness teased.

Lucas flushed. "W-whatever!"

The dark haired boy laughed. "Well, back to the topic! Since this storage can fit about a 10000000 suns in here, I'll search to the right of the place and you can search to the left," Ness announced, gesturing towards the ONLY two walkways there was, which were opposite directions of each other. "And we can meet back at this spot when we get something!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Lucas saluted. "I'll call out to you when I find something," He then proceeded to the left, as directed.

"Me too! Don't get lost!" Ness waved.

"I won't!" Lucas called back. Out of all people to get stuck with, he was glad that it was Ness. He was actually quite happy this happened. He'll thank the people who did this to them, later.

On one side, Ness was searching for some party balls. "Where are you food~?" He said quietly. "Are you in here? My precious party balls?" He carefully removed a lid of a box, which revealed tons of chocolate chip cookie jars. He jumped in the air with achievement! For now, he decided to award himself with a cookie. When he took a bite out of it, he immediately spat it out.

"Raisins? How... Okay. I just... Okay." Ness couldn't bear to look the cookies in the face anymore. He wasn't even going to take it with him to eat with Lucas. All he could see in those cookies' faces were LIES AND BETRAYAL. Having his appetite ruined for another half an hour or so, he continued on his party ball food hunt.

Many other boxes were passed, until he saw a rather huge one that caught his fancy. He flipped the lid over, only to be greeted with dozens of smart bombs. An unstoppable squeal came out of Ness as he was frozen in place.

"You okay Ness?" Lucas shouted over. He couldn't help but giggle just a little bit at the sound Ness just made.

"I-I'm fine! There's just a lot of smart bombs over here!" He replied back nervously.

"Be careful! You're not exactly the person to handle bombs..." Lucas said, preparing to cover his ears from a future explosion on the other boy's side.

"Haha! Don't be silly Lucas!" Ness replied in an unsure tone. 'Although bombs do tend to explode around me and only me,' he thought. At that moment, the bombs exploded! Ness screamed, scrambling away as he successfully dodged the explosion. Relieved by what just happened, he taunted for his amazing triumph. "HAH!" He said aloud, moving his index finger through the air, which left traces of his PSI following after. Then he turned around and stepped on a smart bomb. Ness was hit by the explosion spot-on. The after-burst knocked him into a nearby box, dropping whatever was in it onto the floor behind him. "...I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH THEM." Ness said with his arms out. He has been hit many times before, it doesn't even hurt anymore. That's actually quite sad in Ness' opinion.

"AHAHAHAHAA!" Lucas exploded in laughter. He was worried about him too, but who would worry about something that happened about a million times?

"I can HEAR you!" Ness retorted. A smile landed on his face. Ness loved making Lucas laugh, even if he turns out to make a fool of himself. The hatted boy got up and checked around the box he got knocked into to see what he possibly broke. There, he found what he has been rummaging for. "PARTY BAAAALLLLSSS!" He exclaimed, only loud enough for him to hear. He swiftly unpacked them one-by-one.

Lucas was a bit thrown off on his search from the laughing fest he has yet to recover from. He had to admit, Ness' humor was one of the things he fell for.

The blond boy passed by dusty boxes, ray guns, light sabers, and more items used in the fun fights they have. Until he saw something on a shelf. On that shelf, layed a jar, bare of labels. It was as if someone has left it right there, for him to find. He carefully examined what was inside. Bite-sized pieces of pink pill-shaped "candy" were congested within it. 'Candy!' Lucas thought at once. He was a bit hungry and decided to consume one for now. Lucas plopped one into his mouth. A burst of strawberry flavor poured through his mouth. "Mmmm!" Then he began to swallow it. A few seconds after the consumption, he felt... weird. Lucas was about to keep on venturing out for the party balls, until his mind went in a blur. He stumbled onto the floor, and dropped the jar. 'What's happening?' His body parts slowly got hotter and hotter as his breathing got heavier. "N-Ness! H-help!" Lucas called, under his breath. Unfortunately, Ness couldn't hear him. 'D-damn...'

Ness already went through about 7 party balls, still nothing. Losing hope of ever finding the food in them, Ness opened another one. 'PLEASE... do not be filled with any bob-ombs' The boy aspired. He already went through about 3 that were filled with them. The party ball flew into the air, sang its little tune, and opened. Out came the food and a heart container. "YES!" He packed them into the ball again and threw away the heart container.

As for Lucas, he sat himself against a wall, on top of a comfy mat. He buried his head in his knees. 'I'm glad Ness didn't hear me, how could I explain this to him?' He slowly spreaded his legs apart, revealing an erection. The boy let out a sigh. He knew what he had to do, but he had to do it quick. With no hesitation, Lucas unzipped his pants down and groped onto his member. With a blush building on his face he started stroking himself, releasing quiet, compressed moans in case Ness happened to be anywhere near by.

"LUCAASSS!" Ness called over. "I got the food! I'm over at the spot where I told we'd meet, I'll be waiting for you!" With that, Ness expected a reply from his friend, but nothing. Feeling a bit worried from not a single sound or word, he dropped the party ball and went into Lucas' side of the storage. He walked throughout Lucas' side, everything completely quiet. That is, until he heard faint moaning and panting. Ness was just about to bend around a corner of a box until he found out where the noises were coming from. Lucas. He was right there against the wall, playing with himself. Instantly, a blush appeared on Ness' face. Why was he doing that? In the storage of all places? Questions filled his mind, but it didn't stop Ness from eavesdropping on the boy. He tried putting himself in Lucas' shoes, and decided that if he did come out and revealed himself, his friend would never, _ever _get over the embarrassing moment. Not to mention he might ruin the friendship. Guys just aren't supposed to spy on other guys doing _that._ But all in all, Ness always did have a crush on Lucas. And the last thing he wants is a ruined friendship. For now, he can just spy...

Moaning escaped from Lucas. By this point, his moans increased in volume, enough for Ness to clearly hear. Lucas didn't really notice it, so he just kept at it. Pre-cum was now slowly slicking down his length, lubricating his member, making the activity more enjoyable. Thinking about Ness at the same time, he could feel himself about to come more quicker. His pace quickened up as he was nearing his point. Then finally, he came in his hands, followed by a long moan.

Ness couldn't tear his eyes off of him. The breaths, the moans, his _face_. It was all too arousing... Before he knew it. He had grown half hard watching Lucas do that.

After coming, Lucas thought it was all over and he could get back to Ness who was waiting for him back at their meeting spot, but everything was far from over. His body didn't recover at all. In fact, it got even _worse_. The heat and his arousement just increased. Quick, sharp, and out of breath moans came out. Lucas just couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much. He needed help, but the only help there was, was Ness. But he couldn't let him see him like this! Anything but that! It'll ruin everything. A tear streamed down his cheek.

Ness' eyes were gaping. Why was his friend crying? He desperately wanted to go over there and cheer him up like always. But he had a feeling Lucas would take it the wrong way. Ness was just about to get frustrated, until he saw a broken glass jar on the floor a few inches away from him. It looked very familar. So he picked up one of the pink pilled "candy." Twisting it and turning it, he just couldn't quite make it out. Until he smelled it. His eyes widened. This was one of Peach's Magic Love-Love pills! At least, that's what she called them. He really did think the pills could have been named something cooler, but this was Peach he was talking about.

All of a sudden, fear took him by the neck as he remembered the incident during his Melee days (Super Smash Brothers Melee). One time Peach was helping out Dr. Mario out by sorting out the pills for the sick Melee characters, but then she accidentally mistook her Magic Love-Love pills for the actual medicine. So when Roy took some antibiotics given by Dr. Mario to fight off his cold, his body become like _that_ in front of everybody in the cafeteria. Instead of laughing or making fun of him, everyone was straight up scared because it looked like he was near death. And Ness was one of the people who was screaming and running around telling everyone to call 911. However, in the end they found out it was completely safe. They also found out how to get rid of it, which is only by...

Ness rattled his head. Another blush ended up on his face. He had two options. He could either leave Lucas to suffer, or "help out."

No. Leaving Lucas there to suffer wasn't even considered by Ness. Therefore, he was stuck with option 2: "Helping out". He braced himself and came out of his hiding spot.

At first, Ness expected Lucas to tell him to go away, but the opposite happened.

"N-Ness!" Lucas choked out. Tears streamed down Lucas' face. "Something's wrong! I-I can't move or do anything! Please help me..." He tightened his hug on his knees, with his shorts all the way down to his ankles, keeping himself concealed from Ness. Lucas was completely out of options.

The hatted boy approached him until he was only a few inches away. There, he got on his knees and held out the pill. "By any chance did you take these?" Lucas nodded. Ness then told Lucas all about them. What they do, and how to cure it.

"..." If Lucas could get any redder than he was now, he would. "Okay. D-Do whatever!" Lucas knew clearly that he wasn't just doing this to get cured. He loosened his hug on his knees.

Ness took a moment to think. He now had control of Lucas, to do anything he wanted with him. It was like a wet dream come true.

It wasn't until now that both of them made a realization. They have always wanted to do this with each other, but now that they can, they both have excuses. Lucas because of the pill he ate, and Ness because he can cure it. They can both do it without revealing their actual intentions. It was just basically a win-win here. Dirty thoughts and desires clouded their minds, as Ness began his first move.

Ness started out by taking one of his hands and sneaked it up Lucas' shirt. He gently touched his chest area. Each touch left a trail of heat upon the other boy's skin one after another. Next thing he knew, Ness started teasing his nipples with his fingers. Lifting up the boy's shirt even higher, Ness licked his right nipple, giving it a little nibble at the end. This made Lucas give quick, short moans. After, Ness led his mouth up onto his neck, kissing it softly, sending chills down Lucas' spine. Then he moved towards Lucas' mouth. There, he planted his lips right on his.

When Ness found a small gap in Lucas' mouth, he took it as an opportunity to gain entrance. And he did. He slipped his tongue inside Lucas' mouth and leaned in to deepen their kiss. Lucas happily obliged. Tongues battled, moans and gasps were exchanged. Then Ness used one of his hands to stroke Lucas' member. His hand felt warm against Lucas, as he stroked him at slow speeds, only to get faster as time passed by.

Their lips finally broke apart and took the time to catch their breath. A few seconds later, Lucas found himself being pushed down onto the mat. He was now laying on the floor with Ness on top of him, completely into submission. Next, the dark-haired boy straddled Lucas' legs.

This position was new to Lucas. It was embarrassing for him, but at the same time, it aroused him so much. He could feel Ness' clothed hard-on press against his entrance. That one move made Lucas shoot out a loud moan he didn't expect to make. Seeing as that pleased him, Ness settled his hands near the top part of the other's thighs, and repeatedly grinded himself against Lucas. Short, hot breaths and moans filled the air. Ness didn't even notice when his hat fell down to the side. This continued to the point where Lucas couldn't take it anymore.

"N-Ness please..." Lucas pleaded with the most lustful look in his eyes. Ness replied to that with a small smirk. He complied because he too, was getting impatient. So he proceeded to taking off his shirt. Meanwhile, Lucas took the time to just take in the sight of Ness. His figure was just..._ fine_. If Lucas could define the most perfect figure in the world, it would be him. He had muscles, but not too much, and not too less. His skin was unblemished, in fact, it looked really soft. Once his shirt was removed and thrown off to the side, he unzipped his shorts and pulled them down to his knees. When Lucas fixed his eyes down there, he knew his theory was right all along. Ness _did _look better without any clothes on.

After he was done with that, Ness stuck two fingers inside his mouth, coating them in saliva. His fingers were just about to penetrate, when he locked eyes with the other.

"Ready?"

"...Y-Yeah." Lucas' breathing was still off-course.

As of now, Ness took his fingers and pushed them inside Lucas. They easily slipped inside without a problem. With the right timing, he started scissoring around to make sure the entrance was lubricated thoroughly. When he was able to fit three fingers inside, he knew Lucas was ready. He removed his fingers and then positioned the head of his member near the outline of his entrance. Slowly, but steadily, he inserted himself. Soon enough, his whole length was completely inside. He sighed pleasurably as he felt Lucas surround him.

"Does it hurt?" Ness asked. Absolute pleasure flowed through him.

"I-I'm okay," Lucas reassured him. It's not that it didn't hurt, it just felt so weird... in a good way.

"Can I start moving?"

Lucas nodded. As soon as Ness began thrusting, moans bursted from him. His fingernails dug into the mat as he bit his lips down. But things took a turn for the better when Ness found Lucas' sweet spot. One thrust there made a sudden sound of pleasure bolt from his mouth, a sound that was completely different from the ones up until now. Lucas was wide eyed. Just when he was about to think about what the heck happened, Ness began thrusting again, directly and only at that same spot. There was no control of Lucas now. Each pulsing thrust sent volts of unspeakable pleasure throughout his whole body.

Of course, Ness was enjoying it too. The more he pushed inside, he could feel Lucas getting tighter around him. The amazing sensation caused him to strengthen his grip on Lucas' thighs and thrust in even deeper and stronger. Now, Lucas couldn't help but moan Ness' name. They echoed throughout the whole storage, sending Ness on a rampage. He quickly sped up his pace as he was nearing his point.

Taken by surprise, Lucas could feel his body overheating to the point where he just might lose control. Ness' speed shortened his moans as his fingernails torn the mat below them.

"UHNN, A-AAHN!" Lucas was holding nothing back. It all just felt so _good_. And having Ness out of all people doing it to him just added to the fire. He could feel himself coming at any moment now. Both boys kept at their rhythmic pace until they knew their time was up.

"AH, Ness! I'm gonna-"

"M-Me too!"

At that moment, both of them came at nearly the same time, which were followed by a long, satisfied moan. Lucas made a mess of his shirt, as for Ness, he made a mess inside Lucas. Tired and completely out of breath, Ness collapsed on top of Lucas, who too, has had enough. Breaths were taken in as the boys rested.

"N-Ness?" Lucas breathed.

"Y-eah?"

"Thanks..."

* * *

Before they knew it, their clothes were back on their bodies and they were sitting with their backs against the wall, just about 1 foot away from each other, in an awkward silence. They didn't dare make eye contact. Until Ness gathered up all the bravery he had left and secretly stole a glance at Lucas.

He was sitting there playing with his fingers with a pink blush on his face that's was not going to go away any time soon. His eyes also looked as if they were trying so hard not to leave the sight of his hands to go and take a look at Ness.

"Lucas," Ness broke the silence with a chainsaw.

"Y-YES?" Lucas squeaked. Not expecting to do that, he cupped his hands around his mouth in embarrassment.

Ness snickered a little at that. "I was just wondering... do you like me?" He decided that now was a good time for asking after they just did _that_.

"I- uhhh!" He started panicing. The kind of panic that makes you want to kill yourself just to get out of it. "oF COurSe nOT!" He said out very unconvincingly. Of course Ness noticed it. By now, he knew Lucas liked him, and he will do anything in his power to make him admit it.

"Well that's unfortunate... because I like _you_." Ness purposely used his seductive voice, scooting close enough to make the side of their legs touch.

Lucas winced a little at the touch. His heart was beating so loud and fast, he could have sworn Ness could hear it. There was no escape, but at the same time, this was his only chance. His only chance to tell Ness how he really feels, he must take it before he takes yet another arrow to the knee. "Y-Yeah, I do like you..."

Satisfied with the reply, Ness gave a warm smile.

"I'm glad you like me back." The recapped boy said. To Lucas' surprise, he cupped Lucas' chin in his fingers, tilted his head towards him, and leaned in for kiss. Their lips made contact once more. One would call it just a regular peck on the lips, but for Ness and Lucas, it was completely different. It was as if their souls tied a never ending bond together. They continued it for awhile, clearly enjoying the soft touch of their lips on one another. So separating from each other wasn't really anticipated. But all good things must come to an end. Once apart, the two stared deeply into the other's eyes.

"H-Hey Ness, since when have you started liking me?"

Ness took a moment to think. "Well, the feelings sorta just came. After all we've been through, I guess at the end you could say I just really liked you for just being... you." He thought out.

This brang a huge, joyful smile to Lucas' face. So huge, that it was starting to hurt. But who cared? Lucas just found out the boy of his dreams liked him back! His face filled with a pink blush, but not from embarrassment or shyness, but from extreme happiness.

Ness saw the expressions on the other's face and returned his signature grin. When all of a sudden, a yawn escaped his mouth. Another came from Lucas.

"I think we should go to sleep now," Lucas said drowsily, already with his eyes half closed.

Ness replied with a short nod and got up in search for a blanket. Luckily enough, he found a "conveniently" placed blanket with a Tri-Force logo on it. He dragged it back to Lucas, who was half asleep with his back against the wall. Trying not to wake him, he slipped his back down the wall and flung the blanket over him and Lucas.

As soon as Ness was done getting comfortable, he felt something soft land on his shoulder. It was Lucas' head. A warm feeling engulfed him, making his last warm smile land on his face for the day. He casually kissed the top off the other's forehead, and went on to leaning his head gently on his.

"G'night, Luke." Ness whispered.

"Mm..." Lucas sounded back. He too, was smiling the whole time.

The two boys fell into a blissful slumber. Just when something red flickered in the background. There laid an active camera, that caught everything on tape.

* * *

**WELP, there you have it. The smex scene was harder to write than I thought! It's definitely something that needs practice. But if you're a person that can write them just like that, you might as well considered yourself blessed! Because I'm not XD  
****Here's how my progress went:  
****Me writing the plot and info down: *completes it in a blink of an eye* wooo~!  
****Me writing the smex scene: *staring blankly at the computer* aw shit. **

**BUT I STILL DID IT! I'm proud... and thanks for reading! And yeah, there's gonna be a chapter 3! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 you guys! Thanks for your awesome reviews and for reading my story! This is the final chapter, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lucas woke up the next morning around 8:30 a.m. He took a moment to examine everything around him. Well, clearly he slept with his back against wall under a Tri-Force blanket, on top of a really soft mat. That, he knew. What he didn't know was where the heck Ness was. Ness... A blush invaded his face as he remembered the events that have taken place the night before. But then he remembered his friend saying he liked him back. Lucas buried his face in the thick Tri-Force blanket and squealed.

"Oh, Lucas. You're awake." Ness rounded a corner of a box with a party ball in both hands. "It seems we forgot to eat this yesterday!" He opened the ball and laid out the food on top of the mat.

Lucas raised his head up from the blanket. "Yeah, that's because we were-" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Because we were gettin' it _on_," Ness joked. The only response he got from that was a blanket to the face.

"I was just kidding!" he chuckled, taking off the blanket Lucas flinged at him.

"Sure you were. Now shut up and eat your food!" Lucas picked up the plate with an omelette on it from the choice of foods. If it were to be someone other than Ness, he probably wouldn't have said that. That's how close they were.

"Oh but my arms are tired from carrying that party ball all the way here~ I think I need someone to feed me~" Ness exaggerated.

Lucas sighed. It has only been one night in their so called "relationship" and Ness is already acting like this! Giving in, he took a bite of his omelette, put another piece on his fork, and held it near Ness' lips. Instead of taking the bite like Lucas expected, Ness grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him in closer, and locked their lips together. Using his tongue, he penetrated Lucas' mouth and sucked the remaining omelette pieces off of his tongue. Then he broke apart, licking his lips seductively.

"Omelettes are good, but you taste even _better_." He smirked at the stunned Lucas.

"W-WHY YOU-!" Lucas flushed at what just happened.

"You're just so easy to mess with, Lucas!" Ness laughed.

"I am not!" he argued.

Ness replied by leaning himself onto Lucas. Their faces were so near each other, they could feel one another's breathing. He stared deeply into his sky-blue eyes, with his radiant violet ones. He brang his lips only close enough to glide over the tips of Lucas'. A whimper escaped Lucas' mouth. But before their lips could make contact, Ness pulled back.

"H-Huh?" Lucas was extremely confused and beet-red now.

Ness collapsed to the floor laughing. "SEE?"

"Grrrr!" Lucas picked up the plate of cake and threw it at Ness' face.

He got up from his laughing and stared at Lucas daringly. "Oh, so that's how you wanna play it, huh?" the dark haired boy said while readying a plate of food.

"Hehe!" Lucas smirked, grabbing another plate of food.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"YOU THINK THEY ARE ALIVE?" exaggerated TL, running towards the storage.

"Well TL, people can last weeks without food, and they have only been in there for one night, do you think they are alive?" said Zelda, smartly. She too, was running beside him.

TL groaned at the response.

"Don't be silly TL! They aren't dead! I didn't plan that," said Peach, skipping in front of them. Yeah, Peach's skipping was faster than TL and Zelda's running put together.

It was now 9:00 a.m and the three were dashing through the halls to see what has come of Ness and Lucas.

The three finally got to the storage door, where they could hear nothing past it. Zelda slowly inched the storage key towards the door, creating a dramatic effect. TL added to this by rapidly patting his legs with his hands, trying to imitate drumming. This continued on for about 5 minutes.

"...OPEN IT ALREADY!" Peach yelled. Zelda finally opened the door in shock and TL stopped his drumming.

The door creaked open as the three peeked inside. Nothing.

"They must be deeper inside, lets go check," Peach said as she led the group further into the storage. She stopped at the middle of the place, where the two paths were present. "Hmmm... which way~?" she sang.

"I think the right is more reasonable, the-"

"MY SEXY GAY METER DETECTS GAYNESS COMING FROM THE LEFT! Therefore, we shall go that way," Peach interrupted Zelda while her gloved hand pointed to the left. Zelda sighed. They all walked (Peach skipped) into the left side until they saw the broken glass jar of Peach's Magic Love-Love pills. Peach picked it up. "Yes... _yes..._ all went according to plan..." she said, ending the sentence with an evil laugh. TL and Zelda were personally freaked out. Then as soon as the three bent around a corner of a box, they were greeted by Ness and Lucas... NESS AND LUCAS?

Both of the boys were covered in food. A blushing Lucas was pinned against the wall by Ness, who was licking cream off the other's neck while at the same time inched his hand up his shirt.

"AH~ N-Ness!" Lucas sounded as his friend played with his nipple.

A small smirk formed on Ness as he continued teasing Lucas. Then grinded one of his thighs against the small bulge growing in Lucas' pants.

However, they both froze in the middle of their activity when they noticed TL, Zelda, and Peach were standing there, completely flabbergasted.

A long silence was established. Until Zelda's nose bursted blood out, rocketing her head backwards into the ground. Meanwhile, a jet-pack magically poofed onto TL's back.

"I GOT NOTHING TO DO HERE," he said with a straight face as he begun lift-off. But before he could blast off, the hood of his tunic was snagged and held back by Peach, who was currently fangirling at the moment.

Ness and Lucas returned to their normal stances and were blushing like crazy. They didn't see this coming at all.

"It's n-not what it seems! You see, I was- and Lucas was- ...RUN." Ness grabbed Lucas' hand and bolted out of the storage.

When they were gone, TL, Peach, and Zelda came back to their senses. Zelda got up with a tissue held against her nose, TL got rid of his jet-pack, and Peach stopped jumping up and down while squealing excitedly.

"The plan worked! The plan worked! The plan worked!" Peach kept repeating. She then looked around for the camera. When she finally found it, she held it in her hands as if it was her most precious possession in the world. "What we have here is something _special, _and we are going to watch it."

TL and Zelda looked hesitant at what Peach said.

"What? You don't wanna watch it? That's okay with me then..." She began walking away slowly.

"N-NO! I-I wanna watch it!" Zelda blurted.

"Me too! Because it's not gay!" TL blushed. Denial was one of his techniques to keep himself thinking he was actually a cool person.

"Heh, I knew you two couldn't resist," she dangled the camera in front of them, "now lets get going." Peach gestured towards the exit. She lead the group out of the storage, locked it, and continued on to her room on the 3rd floor. The only weird thing about the walk was that Peach constantly hummed the Pink Panther theme song, pretending she was a secret agent that had to deliver confidential info to her boss. Other than that, everything was good.

When they finally arrived at Peach's room, they all entered inside. In her shared room with Samus, Peach went to her rather large flat screen tv and plugged in a wire to the back of the tv that lead back to her camera. Samus looked up from her book and smiled.

"Who's on the video this time, Peach?" Samus pointed towards the camera as she closed up her book and put her attention on the tv. Every week, Peach has a new video that she always shows to Samus, and she watches them every time.

"Hehe~ You'll see." Peach turned the t.v on and took a seat at the edge of her pink bed.

As that was going on, TL layed on his front on top of Peach's bed, Zelda sat politely next to TL on the edge of the bed like Peach. Then the video played.

_Lucas comes into sight and eats one of Peach's Magic Love-Love pills. He falls to the floor and sits himself against a wall in heat. _

"...Is that Lucas?" Samus questioned, "But why is he in there? Isn't he- OH." A facepalm landed on her face. "PEACH! You are expressing child porn here! I'm okay with your IkeXMarth videos or your LinkXPit ones, in fact, they were pretty sexy, but this is absolutely ridiculous!"

Peach scoffed at Samus' remark. "You wouldn't know sexy if it hit you in the face."

_Lucas begins unzipping his shorts and pulls them down, revealing his erect member as he starts stroking it._

"... Okay, that _is_ sexy," Samus said at once, her mouth gaping open at the sight before her.

"See?" Peach said.

"DAMMNNN! Look at that _sweet _shota ass!" Zelda blurted, catching the attention of everyone. Surprised, she cupped her hands around her mouth. "I MEAN- Uhhh!"

Peach put a finger to Zelda's mouth."Shhhh. It's okay... it happens to everyone," said Peach.

"STOP TALKING YOU GUYS! I'm trying to focus here!" TL yelled as he leaned in closer to the tv. His eyes focused on Lucas' member and he looked like he was thinking really hard.

"Going gay there, eh TL?" Peach asked, giggling.

"I knew something was wrong," Samus said.

"You wish," replied TL. A few moments later, he yelled, "YES! MINE'S BIGGER THAN HIS!" as he stood on Peach's bed and danced. All the girls were sitting there, staring.

"Wow TL, just, wow." Zelda facepalmed.

_Ness comes into view and starts doing the unmentionables to Lucas. _

A heavy blush landed on all four of them. None of them talked, or broke their stare from the screen. Everyone was wide eyed, and some mouths were wide open. Only the boys' moans and gasps filled the dead atmosphere of the room. That is, until TL broke the silence.

"H-HE PUT IT WHERE!" TL shrieked.

"TL, no one cares where Ness put his thing, what really matters is that NESS' HAT ACTUALLY COMES OFF!" Samus said, writing the discovery in her journal.

"HNNGGG! NESS AND LUCAS DID THE THINNGGGG..!" Zelda exaggerated as she had her period through her nose.

"Everyone," Peach said softly.

"Yeah?" all of them replied simultaneously.

"Shut up."

The three mumbled to themselves and did what Peach said. Boy moans congested the room once again as everyone remained silent for the rest of the video.

_Video ends. _

"I-" TL hesitated, "I have never questioned my sexuality so much until now."

"Need. AIR." Zelda's nose was bleeding a waterfall. Her fists were clenching a tissue box as she repeatedly ripped out countless tissues for her unhealable nosebleed. In the meantime, Peach was surprisely quiet, with a perverted smile plastered on her face.

"I think we're all going to hell for this," Samus said, "BUT I REGRET NOTHING! THAT WAS HOT."

Everyone nodded in agreement, except TL.

"This is totally going in my secret stash," said Peach. Then she went to the far left side of her really, really, really pink room and opened her closet. Inside the closet, it was far more spacey than how it looked from the outside. Congested within it, laid hundreds of videos Peach caught on her over-stocked cameras. Because of that, Zelda gasped.

"Oh my gosh Peach! Can I watch some of those?"

"Zelda, you sure? Because I have a feeling you're gonna die of blood loss before the videos even get to the good part," Peach pointed out.

"I'm sure! I swear, I won't die," she reassured, "besides, that's what blood donation is for."

"You're scaring me Zelda."

Their conversation was interrupted by a screaming Toon Link. Apparently he noticed that Peach's videos had almost every guy in them, due to the labels.

"TL, you okay?" Peach prodded him with her finger. Right now, TL held his face in his hands.

"A-ALMOST EVERYONE IS GAY AROUND HERE! Link, Ike, Marth, Pit, Red. Well actually, Marth and Pit being gay wasn't a surprise, but seriously, Ike and Link?" TL messed up his hair in frustration. "The only possible straight relationship here is Mario and Peach!"

Samus and Peach fell to the floor laughing.

"HAHA! Mario? Straight? Oh please, TL!" Peach's laughter sounded like it would last forever.

"What? Then... who's Mario with?"

"Luigi."

"I'm leaving now."

"The door's over there, come back when you turn gay too!" Peach waved TL off as he left.

Screaming, flailing his hands everywhere, and being straight up scared at the huge amount of gayness in the air, he ran crazily throughout the whole mansion without much direction of where he's going to go. It's not like he was a homophobic person, he's just scared about having _too_ much gay around him.

But what if he _did_ turn gay? The thought freaked TL out, but just like always, his mind started going in all directions. Who would he be paired with? Popo, Red, Pit? Or would it be a threesome with Ness and Lucas? Thinking about those stuff almost made his feet trip over nothing. The thoughts shot a deep blush onto his face. Before he knew it, he has grown hard from thinking of those possibilities.

Without noticing, he bumped into the two people he didn't want to see the most. Ness and Lucas.

"Oh, hey TL! About what you saw in the storage earlier..." Ness rubbed the back of his head as a little blush found its way onto his face. "Me and Lucas are sorta, together now."

Lucas blushed too.

"C-Cool, you guys! I don't mind!" TL said in a nervous tone, covering his hard-on like a boss.

"Yeah, we just wanted you to know," said Ness, waving off that little nervous tone TL made. "Well, we're gonna grab something to eat now, wanna join?"

"No thanks, you and Lucas go enjoy yourselves!" TL said quickly as he ran past them and headed for his shared room with those boys.

When he got to his room, he settled down on the top of his bed.

'How could I have gotten turned on by that?' TL thought as he pulled his pants down to his boots.

* * *

Lucas and Ness proceeded to the cafeteria. When they got there, Lucas got an omelette and Ness got a plate of steak. Then the two sat in their usual seats together, without the presence of TL. When seated, Lucas hung his head down.

"..." Lucas poked at his omelette.

"Lucas, you okay?" asked Ness.

"Yeah, it's just that... did you think TL thought us being together was, disgusting? He didn't look too pleased to hear the news from us," Lucas said sadly. "Maybe us being together is, wrong."

Ness slammed his fist on the table and faced a stunned Lucas. "How could you even say that? We finally admit to each other how we really feel and get together, and now you are trying to tell me that's wrong?"

"But just think about how everyone would react-"

"No Lucas, I wouldn't care how other people would react. I fell too hard for you. And if you really wanted to be with me, you wouldn't care either," replied Ness.

"But- Yeah, you're right. Sorry Ness, I just thought about what people would think rather than pay attention to what I really want," Lucas admitted. A blush grew on his face.

Ness was relieved. "You... you almost had me worried there, Luke. I don't want to lose you, after I just got to have you."

Lucas took Ness' hand and held it. "You're not gonna lose anyone," he said, giving his hand a reassuring a squeeze. After he did, Lucas closed in on Ness and gave him a kiss on the lips. When Lucas pulled back, it was now Ness' turn to blush. A goofy smile made way on Ness' face, which Lucas smiled happily at.

Everyone was now staring, some even gasped at them, but the two boys didn't care. They knew their relationship was too important for them to care about what others think.

* * *

In the meantime, TL laid tiredly in his bed. After coming, he sure was not in the mood to stand, or to even pull his pants up. When he turned himself onto his side, something caught the corner of his eye. He focused his sight onto one of the top corners of his room. There, he saw a hidden camera.

"What the heck? Why's there a camera in the room?" TL wondered. As soon as he knew why, his eyes widened. He quickly shot up out of bed and clumsily put on his pants.

"PEEAAAACCCCHHHHHH!"

* * *

**The end~! Yep, Ness and Lucas had their happy ending. With me, they will always be together. ALWAYS. ****And I'll say it once again, thanks for reading! Continue shipping NESCAS and stay awesome. *puts on sunglasses* **


End file.
